Chapter 3/"It has begun"
(Space, Bajor orbit) The USS Helena and USS Intrepid are in orbit around Bajor as a fleet of Bajoran vessels and Cardassian battle cruisers are approaching the two ships. (USS Helena's main bridge, red alert) This is Captain Jason Tyson to both attacking fleets this isn't how we're going to let this happen we will open fire on any Bajoran or Cardassian ships that decide to fight each other, Elizabeth put the Helena between the Bajoran and Cardassian fleets says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she goes to work on the helm. If the Cardassians wanna start another war they'll have to go through us says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. She nods at him. Sir we're being hailed by the USS Intrepid, its Captain Kira says Ensign Mason as he looks at Captain Tyson. On main viewer says Captain Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason. Typhuss what's the word says Jason as he looks at the main viewer. The 4th fleet and Voyager are on their way to help us ''says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. That's good wait the fourth fleet where's the seventh or eighth fleets? asked Jason as he looks at the main viewer. ''The 7th and 8th fleets are busy with Xindi forces at the moment, this all Admiral Janeway could send us says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. All right fine how long will it take for them to get here I'm running out of ideas says Jason as he looks at the main viewer. Seven mintues says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Can we hold out for seven minutes? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss on the main viewer. Yes, I'm going to launch my two squadrons of F-302s says Typhuss on the viewscreen. I'll do the same Typhuss says Jason as he nods at Susan to order all F-302 fighter-interceptors to scramble. (Deck 9, shuttlebay 1) The F-302 pilots get geared up and get into their fighters and launch them. (Space, Bajor orbit) The Black Knights get into formation with the Intrepid F-302s. (Captain Franklin's cockpit) All right Knights we're going to keep this line untill the Federation reinforcements show up Commander Benton says Captain Franklin as she gets her mask on. Go ahead Captain ''says Commander Benton on the screen of Franklin's F-302. You wanna take the lead on this she says to the monitor. ''Nah, you got this one Knight leader we'll follow ''says Commander Benton as the transmission closes. All right, all wings assume attack pattern Beta Nine Omega and standby for further orders from either starship says Captain Franklin as she looks at the window and sees the Bajoran fleet. (USS ''Helena, main bridge red alert) All fighters have assume attack pattern Beta Nine Omega sir says Commander Core as she looks up from the middle computer at Captain Tyson. Good now let's see who makes the first move full power to shields in case the Bajorans get a bit trigger happy Lieutenant says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell as she nods. Sir sensors are picking up the Cardassian fleet are charging weapons same with the Bajoran fleet reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console read out. Battle stations, Helena to all fighter wings standby to repel the attack says Captain Tyson as he goes to sit in his command chair. Aye, sir we're ready ''says Captain Franklin over the comm system. Helm get us out of weapon's range before we become parts orders Commander Core as she looks at the middle computer and then at Captain Tyson. Aye, Commander coming to course 223 mark 453 reports Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she inputs commands into the helm. Ensign advise the ''Intrepid to do the same says Captain Tyson as he looks up at Ensign Mason at Operations. Aye, sir says Ensign Mason as he contacts the Intrepid. (USS Intrepid, main bridge red alert) At operations Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console and then reports. Sir we're receiving a message from the Helena they're instructing us to move away from the planet at full impulse reports Lieutenant O'Neill as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Kira and Commander Ellis. Lieutenant Barker, set a course away from Bajor, full impulse, engage orders Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Lily Barker. Aye sir, engaging impulse engines says Lieutenant Lily Barker as inputs the command into the helm. We're leaving Bajor defenseless Captain says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss. Commander, did you forget about the prime directive, it prohibits us from interfering in the internal affairs of a society says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Sir Bajor is our ally now we have to remain in orbit says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss. Lieutenant Barker, full stop orders Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Lily Barker. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Baker as she shuts the impulse engines down. Typhuss what are you doing come on this isn't our fight we'll just get in the way ''says Jason over the comm. This isn't my idea, its my first officer's idea, Jason says Typhuss. (USS ''Helena, main bridge red alert) Fine we're staying as well, helm full stop, Lieutenant Mitchell ready phasers, load forward and aft torpedo launchers and divert all power to shields says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Mitchell as she gets weapons ready and diverts power to the shields. On the main viewer shows the 1,234 Cardassian battle cruisers approaching the Bajoran fleet. All Bajoran ships get into formation and standby to engage the enemy says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core and then back at the viewer. There's alot of enemy ships says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks up from the helm console. Makes it easier for me to hit says Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the viewer. Helena to Intrepid, Typhuss you ready says Captain Tyson as he activates the ship to ship communications system. (USS Intrepid, main bridge red alert) Lieutenant Curtis ready phasers, load all torpedo launchers and divert all power to the shields, if any Cardassian ship fires on the Bajoran ships, fire on the Cardassians says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she gets weapons ready and diverts power to the shields. We are says Typhuss as he looks at Jason on the viewscreen. Sir, the 4th fleet and the USS Voyager are here reports Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. (Space, Bajor orbit) The Fourth fleet being lead by Voyager approaches the scene. (USS Voyager, main bridge red alert) This is Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet Command stand down or we'll open fire you're outnumbered Cardassian fleet, and we know that you're not strong enough to withstand another war we need to be one during this war with the Xindi or we'll not survive the conflict say Admiral Janeway as she's standing behind Lieutenant Tare whose at the helm. Admiral the Cardassian fleet is retreating all except the Vetar says Lieutenant Larsen as he looks at the operations console. Good keep an eye on them until they are back into Cardassian space, maintain red alert for the time being orders Janeway as she looks at Lieutenant Kim at the tactical console. Aye, ma'am says Lieutenant Kim as he looks at the Admiral. (USS Helena, Captain's ready room) Admiral Janeway, Captain Kira are in Captain Tyson's ready room to discuss what happened. Typhuss you and Jason have done a great job holding the line untill we got here with the 4th fleet says Janeway as she looks at Typhuss and Jason. Thank you Admiral says Captain Tyson as he looks at the Admiral. So where do we stand with the treaty? asked Janeway as she looks at Jason and Typhuss. Well Admiral, the treaty wasn't signed because Gul Evek killed Koral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Damn with Bajor as a Federation member now we have to do what we must to protect it from any futher attacks that's why Starfleet has ordered that a starbase be constructed to protect Bajor at all times, Captain Tyson take Gul Evek to Starbase 375, the Intrepid will provide escort for the Vetar to Cardassian space orders Janeway as she looks at both Jason and Typhuss. Aye, Admiral says Captain Tyson as he looks at Janeway. Aye, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway.